Prostye Dvizhenya (Little Movements)
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Tsume can't decide how to tell Toboe about their past, sure that he'll hurt the boy's present existance. But with the way things ended, he can't keep it in, but maybe he doesn't need to. oneshot


Disclaimers: I don't own Wolf's Rain story, nor the characters. I just play around with them when I can. And I make no money from this.

Warning: sex. swearing.

...

Who could have guessed, that He'd be the one Tsume would came into contact with first. After the way things had ended. After he didn't get to say goodbye. He's here again with him now. Toboe. It took 3 years after the two hundred it had taken for their ruined existances to return to this world, for Tsume to regain his memories of those wretched days. Toboe taking a bullet for that old bastard. Hige having his throat bitten into- hell, Hige didn't even die from it, he had to finish him off. And his self, a bloody mess missing a large chunk of his side; and left thinking of nothing but Him. Toboe.

He had no clue what happened to Kiba after things went dark. But he knew they'd found no paradise when one day they ended up in this new time, in this new place. And possibly ready to start it all over again. He now being the first by reuniting himself with Toboe.

Tsume, seated at the window and staring out at the approaching storm clouds, runs his finger over the rim of his coffee mug contemplatively. _'Should I tell him? What would it accomplish? He might even think I'm fucking nuts. But dammit... I can't sit with these memories alone, like some war hero come home.'_ Turning his head he looks at the teen, his ragged mismatched clothing, and less than pleasant smell. _'He had to have smelled the flower... He had to have smelled Cheza blooming somewhere in the air.'_

He didn't track her scent personally, just silently enjoyed it. Missing it. Missing them.  
_'And now he's back. Sitting in the living room of my apartment, sipping cocoa without a clue of his past.'_

It saddened him in a way. He had so much to say to him without really having anything to say at all. Well, it's more that he has plenty to say but couldn't get it out correctly. Gritting his teeth in unwanted anxiety, closes his eyes to prevent himself from slamming his fist against the window pane as he wondered how the pup always managed to do it to him. Reduce him to a nervous, tight-lipped onlooker of him.

He just happened upon him too. Tsume had been walking to the grocery store with plans of buying something for dinner, when he'd heard a sneeze come from the ally beside him; he wasn't sure what made him look, because being a loner he could care less about existance going on around him, but he looked. And what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Toboe backed from out of a metal dumpster, set beside a door of a local restaurant, and with him brought out a cheeseburger wrapped somewhat in its yellow paper cover. His legs moved over to the boy before he realized what he was doing. Tsume had approached just in time to stop Toboe from biting into the edible trash, out of embarrassment if the blush he'd had was anything to go by.

"Come on, I'll buy you something to eat."

He couldn't believe the kid came along with him, because honestly Tsume wouldn't have gone anywhere with himself. He doesn't have that 'I'll take care of you' look. His is more of the 'lock the door if you see him on your block'. Somewhere in there, the boy must have remembered him. Or he was just that hungry.

They arrived at Tsume's apartment after a short trip to the store up the street from where he'd found the kid. Toboe waited outside for him while he rearranged his shopping list to accommodate two. Toboe walked beside him silently, his hands tucked into the pockets of a rust brown cardigan. Tsume wasn't fairing much better in the conversation department, choosing to say nothing instead of something stupid. The only thing that came out of him since then and now was...

"We're here." before opening the door of his home.

The tiny place is a bachlor pad with one bedroom that's practically the living room since the wall isn't complete at two sides, and there's no door. You can just look over the half wall and see his bed, and a small sidedrawer with a sleek lamp set on top. The kitchen is small as well, just a wall of appliance and sink with minimal counter space. The rest of the apartment is the living room, decorated with a loveseat and small armchair, an oval coffee table.

"This is good cocoa." Toboe said out of the blue.

"What?" He hadn't meant to snip at him, but he hadn't heard what he'd said being lost in thought over the situation.

"The cocoa... it's good." He lifts the mug as if Tsume needed the example to fully understand his words.

"Right." A simple reply.

Perking his nose to the air, he says. "Smells like dinner's done."

"Right."

Toboe hid a smirk behind his mug, taking another sip. Tsume is watched as he makes for the small kitchen to put on a pot of rice to go along side the small steaks and spinach. At this speed the kid would have been more satisfied just eating from the trash, but he wanted to give him a complete meal before... What? Sending him off again? Could he let him go now that he's found him? Could he let any of them go? He probably would have jumped right into their past had it been Kiba or Hige, but for some reason, he can't tell Toboe. Maybe because he's afraid the rest will come out along with it. His feelings.

You can learn a lot about yourself when someone you wouldn't normally care about out loud is suddenly ripped from you, knowing that they'll never know how you felt. Worse, believing that they left with the thought that you hated them... even a little bit. But Toboe wasn't like that.

_'Hn. That damned pup followed me no matter how cruel I was to him. He went after me, and found me like I had a chip implanted in me.'_ Smiling as he took the lid from the pot of rice; Tsume enjoyed the memory of that night in that gringy city where wolves were being treated as slaves. Waking up with Toboe sleeping not even a hair from him on a bench knocked the wind out of him emotionally. He could have told him then. But again, the boy shoves everything he wants to say back down his throat, and locks the door.

"My name's Toboe." The boy says from the couch. "What's yours?"

"Tsume."

Getting up from the couch, he walked over to stand beside him. "Can I help you, Tsume?" He looks round the kitchen at the cabinets. "I can set the coffeetable." He chuckled at his joke.  
Not looking at him, he waves his hand in the general direction of the plates. "Plates are over there."

"Sir." He salutes.

Set to the task of removing 2 plates and a couple glasses, he moves to the living room and puts the cups and plates down on the coffee table, returning then to grab a fork and knife from a drawer pointed out to him when the homeowner noticed he'd gone off without them.

Lifting the lid from the pot of rice, he gave it a quick stirring with a serving spoon before carrying it over to the table to plate it. Toboe followed his example by bringing over the pot of spinach to dish out a serving. Next comes a very thick cut off steak, and despite the age of his guest in human years he placed a bottle of red wine on the table. In wolf years the teen is actually 23, perfectly legal perfectly normal. Not that anyone can see into his home. Or into their moment.

"So, what's going on with you?" Tsume asks once a bite of steak if past his lips. The juices ran smooth along his palet, and he swirled his tongue in savor of it. And maybe there was an image of Toboe in his mind along with the thought of some other type of liquid in his throat.

At a pause from his eating assalt, Toboe swallowed his mouthful before speaking. "I live at an orphanage a ways from here."

"Hn." Voiced the older male. "Place must be pretty shitty if you're willing to eat from the trash for food."

"Miss Buchanon is kind of strict with the rules, but" he takes a sip of wine making a face before sipping it again, having liked the grape after taste. "it's expected when she's got so many kids to look after."

"Why take 'em all in if you can't look after them properly." It wasn't a question, just a hard truth he had to say.

"Would you look after me properly?" He smirked over a bite of food when Tsume spluttered over a sip of his drink; keeping his eyes on his plate while chewing, he then locked eyes with the man.

Wiping the back of his hand across the bottom of his lip to remove the liquid that dribbled down his chin, he snipped. "What would I be doing caring for a runt like you when we're not even related?"

Toboe gave a nonchalant shrug. "I've never been invited to someone's home for a meal before, usually when people see me they offer some money and leave it at that, maybe they'd chew me out for not being able to get it together." Again he shrugged. "I think someone that concerned for my well-being is worth the question."

Tsume paled at the insinuation, but shook it off. "Think whatever you want, I was just being polite."

Smiling, Toboe's burnt gaze met Tsume's gold. "I'll take your type of polite then; this is nice." Lifting his glass, he says. "Cheers."

Glaring daggers at the child's teasing, he raises his glass and toasts with him.

Taking a gulp, he sets the glass down when hearing Tsume clear his throat like he wanted to say something. "I'll wash the dishes if that's what it is."

"No. I just don't think you should be indulging so much in the wine." He explained.

"You're right," Toboe slices in his steak, pausing to speak before eating it. "I might get drunk, and you could take advantage of me."

Blinking, Tsume resumes eating his meal as well. "I think I should be insulted that you'd throw my kidness back in my face by accussing me of being some sort of sicko."

"I wasn't doing that." Toboe shook his head. "I was just teasing you, no need to be sensative."

"I'm not being sensative; I'm just letting you know it's easy to get drunk and if you start puking, I'll throw you out on your ear."

Toboe hadn't thought of that, and was decidedly done with his drink. The rest of the meal was in companionable silence, and when they'd finished, true to his word, Toboe cleaned the dishes for him. And from the couch, Tsume listened to him humming a tune while he watched him wash. Maybe it wasn't the boy who'd gotten intoxicated.

"I guess I'd better get going." He says while drying his hands on a dish towel.

Alerted by those words, Tsume popped up from the couch. "You don't have to leave, it's..." He looked for an excuse for the boy to stay. "It's stormning outside."

"I'm only allowed a three minute shower anyway, the rain'll give me a good starting place." Setting down the towel, he cocks his head when Tsume approached him.

"You don't have to leave." Now he was getting desperate.

He has to tell him. He has to remind Toboe of their past. Of what they were, and still are. Tsume can't just let him leave and let that be that. He still has so much to tell the little brat. And knowing that his new life is merely that of an orphans, how can he not say anything. How can he not keep him with him?

Toboe stared at the man who's looking at him so intensely. "I should go. She'll lock the door assuming I'm not coming back."

"So don't go back." His hand lands on the teen's shoulder. "You can stay here, with me." Tsume had a faint laugh escape his lips. "Maybe you were right, maybe I could take care of you."

"Why would you that?" He steps sideways clearing a path for himself to the front door.

"Because... You're one person, and I... Look, I've got money; all the food two guys can eat, and..." He's got nothing that doesn't sound ridiculous. Only women take in children or teens who run away, and it doesn't look weird or pervish. Fuck. "Forget it. If you're going then go. But if you ever need a meal or something, you can look me up." He had to shut his eyes to block away his own stupidity of the situation.

Lucky he did, it left Toboe free to roll his eyes. Clearing his throat, he calmly says. "It is pretty wet out." Thunder rumbled right then, as if it were waiting for its close-up. "Maybe I could stay, just for tonight."

"Yeah." Tsume perked up hearing that. He isn't sure what made the kid change his mind, but it was good.

"Can I take a shower?" He points to a door that could either be a bathroom or a closet."

"There are towels, and a robe in there when you're done." After a second thought he adds. "Just drop your clothes on the out the door, I'll take 'em down to wash."

"Thanks."

Toboe entered the bathroom stripping his clothes off down to nothing; dropping his clothes outside of the room as instructed, he then makes for the shower. Tsume lifts the items of clothing resisting the urge to take in the pups scent. Not that his nose can't already smell him, but it's never the same as upclose and personal.

Toboe enjoyed the hot water washing over his body. It felt like a century since he's had that kind of pampering while he's bathed. The orphanage is... okay. But he needs to be able to eat and be cleaner than a three second brush down. Toweling his hair; thick robe wrapped securely around his body, he exits the bathroom.

"That was quick." He exclaimed about his clean clothes folded and set on the couch where he'd been seated while eating dinner.

"More like your shower was long." Replied Tsume. "Remind me to bill your orphanage later."

"I thought I wasn't going back? That you'd wanted to care for me."

Tsume smirked at his words being thrown in his face again. Some things never changed it seems. Looks. Personality. All Toboe. "Have a seat. I thought we could watch a movie."

"A movie? I thought maybe we could read a book, or I could tell you a story."

Tsume huffed out a laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. "And are you planning to be incharge of telling tales, because frankly I'm fresh out of nursery rhymes."

"Sure," crossing his arms, he looks smugly at the man and adds. "And this is a true story."

"Should I be scared?"

"Naah, it's not a scary true story. More like... historical."

Tsume's thin white brows rose with curiosity, and he gave a nod for Toboe to go on.

"Long ago there were two worlds able to exist." Holding up a finger for each he says. "One was the human world which we live in, and the other was known as Paradise."

Tsume'd heard enough, springing up from his seat from shock. "You know?!"

"I knew it the minute I saw you, it was a real surprise." He grinned like a goon, chuckling when Tsume came over to the couch and mock throttled him.

"You're such an annoying little... Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with slight annoyance. "I looked like a real jackass trying to get a kid to spend the night with me."

Toboe laughed again when once again Tsume throttled him. "You didn't say my name, you just told me to come with you. I thought maybe you liked your life, maybe you didn't wanna know about the past."

"Little..." He kept himself from swearing at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sitting in an embittered slump beside him, Tsume admits. "Same reason you didn't tell me."

The two grow silent, taking one another in.

Getting uncomfortable in the heavy looks, he asked. "Have you seen Hige, or Kiba yet?"

Tsume shook his head. "I wondered if you had."

"No." Sitting back against the sofa, he offers more. "Not even Cheza."

"Did you smell her?"

"No." Understanding Tsume's words, he asks. "Did you?"

He nodded. "And it was gone soon after."

Silenced once again, the boy gasps when Tsume's hands clamp his cheeks; his forehead slammed into his, though gently.

"Tsume." He whispered, unsure of how to respond to the man peppering kisses along his face, and brushing his lips gently against his lips until they engulfed him. "Mmm." He hummed from the heat spreading through him. Tsume's never treated him like this before. What's changed?

When the liplock broke, the man then embraced him in a grip that could rival any lobster or crab claw. "You stupid little punk kid." Tsume whispered over his shoulder.

"Tsume... What's going on with you?" He hugged him back though loosely. "I'm here. We're both here now, and we're both fine. So what's with the weird behavior?"

Moving away to look him in the eyes, Tsume explained through a voice that didn't sound like his own. "You just left me there, up on that damned icy mountain. You took a bullet, and you died alone. You died for some damned human, stupid pup. What were you thinking?" He wrapped his arms around him again.

"Aawe Tsume... It wasn't for nothing, I helped that old man, and it kept Blu from being unhappy."

"Fuck them!" He spat in the boy's face. "They didn't make it, Toboe. No one did!"

"Really?"

"I know they didn't... Kiba was left alone to battle that sick noble freak... I just.. with you gone, I saw no point in continuing on."

Toboe's eyes glossed over. "Tsume."

"I didn't wanna know a paradise without you... It wouldn't be right, it wouldn't have mattered since you're the one who helped me want it."

"Tsume? Why... How come you didn't just tell me all this before?" His tear was brushed away by the man. "I would have fought harder to stay with you guys. I would have fought harder to stay alive... I thought that it was fine to die, that at least I got to know all of you."

"How could you not know? Even Kiba and Hige felt the same way about losing you, well, maybe not exactly the same."

"All this time," He shakes his head, gaze aimed at the sofa cushion. "I was always so embarrassed following you around, thinking you didn't care if I was there one way or the other. But I would have gone with you anywhere, Tsume, no matter what." The teen locked sincere eyes with him then.

It was all he could do. All he needed was the go ahead and he would ravage the pup for all the missed time. And Toboe, always ready to be emotionally open, made the first move by pressing his lips to Tsume's. He hungered for the man just as much as he's been starved for, and they nipped and licked at each other's faces; their old wolf habits never buried to deep beneath the surface.

Toboe voiced his excitement when his bottom lip is knicked upon Tsume biting it. "Wait." He pulled away, swatting at the hands desperate to touch him. Removing the robe so that he's standing as nature intended him to, he climbs into the man's arms leaning with Tsume's lean.

Their lips begin another luscious battle of kissing; mixed with a heavy amount of tongue-play. Toboe buouyed his hips up and down over Tsume's jean covered lap; the man groaned at the agony of the pace and the hardening of his member beyond a cage. Seeing that Toboe has a good enough hold on him, Tsume lowered his hands between their thighs, one latching onto the boy's member to give him something to move into, and the other undoing his jeans.

Toboe hips scoot over to the man's thighs to give him easier access to himself, while he continued to give pleasure through the lips and enjoy receiving it through the hips. He gave a little growl when nibbled Tsume's earlobe due to the hold on him growing smaller in size. Helping Tsume get his pants off, he then worked the man's shirt over his head revealing the V shaped memory on his chest. Placing a kiss to it, he lowers himself down the man's body taking the sticky shaft into his mouth with little ease. He's never given this type of treatment to anyone before, but he's always fantasized about it, when he'd hit maturity and became amorous as any normal teen does.

From the way Tsume grit his teeth, he'd say he was doing alright. At least until he tried to go lower than around the head and he wound up gagging and coughing, having to sit up from being popped at the back of his throat. Tsume chuckled, tousling his hair before grabbing his upperarm and yanking him up over his body.

"Let me show you, pup." He said breathless from the wanton of it all.

The man was ready to teach and receive the lesson learned when he fondled away at the teen's balls, rolling them around and around his palm getting the most delicious response of Toboe arching his back and rolling his hips in the opposite direction of his ministractions. Tsume lapped at the balls of flesh little flickers and broad strokes with his tongue. Toboe gasped and spasmed when a squirt shot out of him.

"Don't cum yet." Muttered the man before taking in a mouthful of flesh. His cheeks puff in and out as he suckles them.

"Kinda hard not to." He pants in response.

Toboe's hands caressed Tsume's puffing cheeks when they slide halfway down his length, the rest is met by the man's other hand not rolling the rest of his anatomy. He's now moaning in little outburst; playing on Tsume's earrings as if that little act of focus would keep him from release to allow him enjoyment of the pleasure for longer.

The teen felt himself brushing his hands up and down his chest over his hardened nipples, the sensation was becoming unbearable for him and his body wriggled and writhed on the sofa cushions until...

"Hhhaaa!" He shot into the man's mouth, bucking his hips as Tsume continued puffing away on him, drumming his fingers along the beating flesh it's holding. "Mmm... Tsume.." He whispered over the swirl of tongue cleaning his running head.

His body fell limp as the man climbed over him, kissing Toboe's taste into his mouth and down his throat with the push of Tsume's tongue. Their naked bodies touching had them breathless all over again, and getting harder.

"Can I try?" The boy breathed into the man's mouth.

Tsume rolled over bringing the pup with him to allow access to his member. Toboe took in all that had been done and prepared to give it back, handling the soft round flesh that moved in his grip like his hand were cold, but he knew it was a jump for joy, his body did the same thing when Tsume slipped his length into his mouth. The teen can feel such heat radiating from the man, and delighted in the fact that he's the one envoking it.

He did as Tsume had showed him rolling his tongue around the head of the man's sex, bribbing the sweet juices from him by jerking at what his mother couldn't cover. He let some of the semen dribble past the clamp of his mouth to run down over the shaft. Stroking at a new pace with the moisture, he smiled hearing Tsume voice his enjoyment. Lowering his mouth, he kisses a trail from his balls to down along the small exposure of the man's crack, and once near the cushions, he ran his tongue over the kissed trail.

Snickering, Tsume breathed out heavily. "You wanna play, do you?"

Toboe laughed when the man pounced him, pinning him down on the couch then went after his neck. His laughter ceased in favor of breathing heavily in and out from their bodies rubbing languidly together. Their thigh were practically waterlogged with discharge, all the better for when the teen wrapped his legs around the man's hips inviting him in through beg.

"You really want it that way?" He asked positioning, then deciding to scoop the boy's legs into a hold beneath the knee where he closed them after scooting free to turn the boy somewhat sideways.

He slid in with enough resistance to peel the skin from his length, and it was heaven and madness combined. He couldn't resist wanting to fuck him right then, but he couldn't, not with all the pains that go along with the body from rushing into things. But the slickness made it easier, the slow pace in and out left Toboe to whimper as he felt every inch tickling in and out. Tsume leaned over and began kissing him, the lean lowered him in just a fraction more and that slight drop had Toboe spinning too much to kiss properly, and he let his lips hang back while his body adjusted to everything.

In and out, in and out. He made the happy mistake of giving his hips an adjusting roll, and Tsume took that as a 'go ahead' to get their pace moving. He groaned over and over; he wrapped his arms around Tsume's neck while the man rode himself in and out of his body feverishly slow then devilishly fast hitting him in the right spot again and again. Broad stroke, small pokes. It was as if he were trying to resist being sucked into the tight little space ultimately when Tsume began to power bop his hips in little juts.

He kissed down the boy's scrawny body; his length removed itself as he went, and once out he rolled the boy over by spanking his rear to get him over onto his stomach. Lifting his hips up, Tsume slipped himself inside the pucking hole once more, pounding away harder than before; his weight over the boy's back, and his breath in his ear accompanied by the nipping of his teeth against the lobe.

Tsume backed up to stand on his knees, raising the teen's hips and shoved in and out of his hole with aggression over the missed time they'd lost, now and then he would lazily lift the boy's thigh so he's balanced on one knee to deepen the slide in and out. His fingernails raked over Toboe's back drawing trails of pain and pleasure to Toboe's body, his insides twitched each time the tips of the man's fingers hit hips lower back; his sounds of pleasure are spilled into the couch where his face is pressed.

Tsume's hips powered on remembering their first meeting in the city when he'd frightened that dopey girl, rammed from that time he'd left the brat when they were being chased by death seeking robots in that wasteland of broken homes. He rolled his hips into Toboe's bucking over the memory of the boy cleaning his wound. His little licks sent shivers up his spine just as his body is giving him shivers now. He gave him a generous jerking up his member when the memory of the first time he'd thought he'd lost him to that walrus surfaced. And when they'd gotten seperated in that nobles city. He took him for everything large and small. And when they came, it was together.

And he wanted nothing more than for them to stay together. Where they find the others or remain alone by themselves. Weighed down from exhaustion Toboe wrapped his arms around the man, kissing him here and there and getting them in return.

"I'm going to stay with you, huh Tsume?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." He let his eyes drift closed.

"Me too." He muttered to the sleeping form wrapped in his arms.

...

Commentary: I had to do it. I went back over the stories themselves and the reviews of my old stories Love Object and Italian Sushi, so I can know what to add to my new story and so many readers said that boy needs a good fucking. So I made a oneshot since it never fit in with the series to just have them go at it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to write another story, but right now I'm fried. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and leaving a review if you choose too I love it when you do.

And sorry for any mistakes and I know there's a lot.


End file.
